Los Cambios de la Vida
by My hope dead
Summary: Bella una joven que con solo 14 años a tenido que estar a cargo de su padrastro Phill, experiencias no muy agradables , ¿Que pasara cuando los Cullen aparezcan?¿Podra librarse de eso que le hace tanto daño?¿Podra darse una Sda.oportunidad?HistoriaCorta.
1. Chapter 1

.-

_**Hola , si ya se que en mi fanfic una decisión un cambio , comunique que no voy a poder actualizar a mitad de semana ,es que , esta historia la escribí hace muchooo, y horita es que la estoy subiendo, también tengo varios capítulos echos pero los tengo que revisar =S Espero que les gustee! =D**_

_**Summary: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia es mia! (creen que si fueran míos estuviera aquí T_T) **_

.

.

.

_Mi nombre es Isabela Marie Swan , pero prefiero que me llamen Bella , mis padres Renee y Charlie , se divorciaron cuando tan solo tenia 10 años , mi madre se caso con un futbolista(N/A: Ya se que es Beisbolista, es que me gusta mas el fultob u.u) de las ligas menores , después de unos meses que se casaron , mi madre murió al igual que mi papa por razones muy extrañas , por lo tanto quede al cuidado de mi padrastro Phil, al principio todo estaba bien , pero unos años después, cuando tenia 14…_

_ -Flash Back- _

_ Me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea y escuchando música , cuando escucho unos ruidos ,muy feos desde la sala , así que salí a ver que era lo que pasaba .Cuando llegue a la sala , Phil se encontraba tirando una botella contra la pared en donde estaba , por poco y me da , cuando Phil –voltea la vista-_

_ -Bellitaaaa, ven acá mi niña-me dijo todo borracho , como tenia miedo trate de subir corriendo a mi cuarto , pero antes de que llegara , Phil me agarro por el brazo ._

_ -A donde crees que vas Bellitaaa?- me dijo tirándome contra el piso , y me empezó a golpear , gritándome:_

_ Tu a mi no me desobedeces OISTEE?-y así continuo golpeándome y gritándome , después de varios minutos quede inconsciente , lo único que recuerdo era el rostro de Phil después todo quedo en negro._

_ Y eso se ah estado repitiendo en estos 3 años._

_ -Fin Flash Back-_

_ En esos tres años mi pelo se puso sedoso y ondulado , los ojos los tengo de color marron al igual que el pelo , mido aproximadamente 1,65 , mi piel estan blanca que cuando Phil me golpea , me quedan unos moretones que pare que no se van a quitar , por lo tanto tengo que usar camisas manga largas , en el colegio me consideran un bicho raro , ya que no me junto con nadie , ya que Phil me amenazo que con cada amistad que tenga , que si les llego a decir algo , no los volvería a ver , y no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso simplemente no puedo , no podría volver a soportarlo simplemente no puedo ._

_Les invito a conocer la historia de mi vida y los cambios que ocurrirán en ella ._

_**Fin del prologó ¡Avísenme que les parece! Dejen un reviews o me pondré triste XD a si me ponga traite igual subiré cap.! XD (Este capitulo lo sube xk mi mama no esta en la casa y se supone que debo estudia XD, nahh mentira ya se me lo que me tengo que estudia =D) **_

_**Cuídense.**_

_**Att:CCS**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Cáp.: 1 Encuentro-

_**Hola esta es otra escapadita de los estudios, me alegra que les parezca interesante , aquí nuestra Bella a sufrido mucho por lo tanto desconfía de casi todos, buenoo me tengo que ir xk tengo que estudiaa para…..:O se me olvido T_ historia es puro POV Bella OK?**_

_**Summary: **__**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia es mía! (creen que si fueran míos estuviera aquí T_T)**_

_**Escuchen My inmortal de Evanescense( Amo esta canción*-*)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

POV Bella

Me encontraba en la escuela , en clase de castellano , desde que mi madre falleció y quede con Phill no e echo ninguna amistad por miedo a que Phil , puede hacerle algo , con el tiempo me acostumbre a la soledad de mi vida y el maltrato que me daba mi padrastro, como soy menor de edad no e podido largarme de la casa donde habita el ser que mas odio en el planeta (para mi) , Phill a llegado a la altura de drogarme para poder golpearme hasta que se cansa no puedo llevar camisas descubiertas , porque se pueden ver los moretones y no quiero que nadie me pregunte sobre eso , además de que Phill me mata si se entera que deje ver los moretones , por que van a empezar a sospechar.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos , Salí a zancadas de la clase , hasta que llegue a la cafetería compre un sándwich y un café , en la clase hablaron sobre unos estudiantes nuevos que iban a llegar después del receso por un problema hay que tenían , con tal no preste mucha atención , nunca eh desayunado en las mesas del colegio , siempre salgo al patio a sentarme en un árbol , a pensar sobre la mierda de vida que tengo…

De repente escuche unos neumáticos derrapar en el estacionamiento , el carro era un Flamante Volvo Plateado de donde se bajaron cinco personas , todo el mundo se les quedo embobados , pero yo no , tenia mejores cosas que hacer, me pare a regañadientes por que ya iba a sonar el timbre.

-¡_Que mierda de vida tengo!_- Susurre desganada y con un semblante decaido -._ "si tan solo mi mama estuviera aquí "pensé. _

-¿Por qué dices eso?- no me di cuenta de que unos de los nuevos estudiantes, muy guapo por cierto, me voltee para encararlo, pero no conté que me perdería en esos ojos Verde esmeralda, tan profundos…-"_ya Isabela deja de verlo a los ojos" pensé. Salí de mi aturdimiento y le conteste._

-Eso no te Incumbe!- le espete para después salir a zancadas de hay, pero sentí que me tomaba del brazo.

-No seas así… Déjame presentarme; Soy Edward Cullen – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida , tendiéndome la mano, pero la rechace.

-Isabella Swan- le dije, mientras me soltaba bruscamente de su agarre, y Salí a zancadas de hay, "_que ojos tan lindos tiene-." pensé._

_** "**__Que te pasa bella deja de pensar en el… no tienes permitido hacer amigos , para que salgan lastimados" _, deseche esos pensamientos ya que en eso sonó el timbre , mi siguiente clase era biología , me tenia que apresurar si no quería llegar tarde , para mi suerte no fue así cuando llegue al salón…

-llega tarde señorita Swan siéntese por favor- dijo el profesor José, quedaba un solo puesto, lamentablemente ese puesta es al lado de Edward Cullen. Antes de sentarme le lance la mirada mas fría que pude. No me gustaba que me espiaran y menos que se metieran en mi vida así sea por curiosidad o para ser mis amigos.

-Muy Bien alumnos, como saben, vamos a hacer un debate, el tema a debatir es: El Maltrato_- genial, pensé con sarcasmo._

Perfecto- dije en vos alta -nótese el eso el profesor me lanzo una mirada de reproche y yo se la devolví , no me importaba meterme en problemas, con tal uno menos uno mas no importa.

-Algún Problema Señorita Swan – me dijo el profesor José con fingida amabilidad .Yo moví los hombros con desgana, y le conteste en el mismo tono.

-no ¿Por qué profesor?- no me interesa debatir este punto, _por que lo tengo que hacer pensé. _Además que de seguro me ponían a debatir con Tanya, una muchacha muy bonita con su pelo rubio tirando al pelirrojo rizado y un cuerpo envidiable. Esa entupida como me enoja, además de creérsela reina del colegio, se la a arreglado para meterme en problemas, hay demasiados rumores en el colegio sobre que aborto un hijo de Mike newton , también se cree el rey del colegio , un niño rico y descarado , pero muy bonito con sus ojos azul , su piel pálida y su cabello rubio y que no deja de fastidiarme invitándome a salir todas las veces que puede.

-Como esta tan interesada en el tema, ¿que le parece si se une al debate?- Dijo con malicia - _como me gustaría poder hacerle algo a ese viejo decrepito._

-Claro profesor como guste- dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude, y le envié la mirada de reproche que pude. En eso el profesor esta viendo a los estudiantes viendo con quien iba a debatir. Hasta que señaló a la persona que menos soporto…

-Tanya pase adelante a debatir con la señorita Swan .-En eso le lance mas fría que pude a Natalia, y le mostré la sonrisa mas burlona que pude, espero que no se haya visto maliciosa… con tal que me importa lo que piensen.

Si , claro profesor.-dijo Tanya con un tono de desdén que se puede distinguir muy fácilmente.

-OK, Primer punto del debate: Por que los adultos maltratan a los niños?- dijo el profesor José . _Viejo decrepito-pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa ._

Levante la mano , para salir rápido del tema. En eso sentí una mirada muy penetrante , cuando localice la mirada, era de Edward Cullen , de repente sentí vergüenza , pero de un momento a otro me recupere.

-¿Por qué se maltrata a un niño? Esa es la pregunta principal de este "debate", muchos dice por placer, venganza , podrían ser muchas razones , pero al final muy estúpidas como para hacer eso, ¡como queda un niño después de el maltrato que le han dado? Simple, quedan marcados de por vida, sufren en silencio para evitar que los maltraten mas –dije en un tono serio y "profesional"

-como si fuera importante eso. A diario mueren miles de persona, crees que van a quedar marcados? Por dios! Van a sentir dolor si , pero el que los golpeen y no se defiendan es mucho… deberían de reclamar , volverse la loca de Tanya ; no me pude contener mas , estaba punto de explotar.

¡ESTAS LOCA! Como un NIÑO va a poder soportar un maltrato cuando ni siquiera se pueden largar de su hogar? dije mirándola , para después gritarle- ERES UNA LOCA QUE NISIQUIERA SABE PENSAR CON CLARIDAD!

Este debate saco a relucir un de los recuerdos mas guardados que tenia, me recuerda a Nicolás , el único que estaba conmigo cada ves que me golpeaban , cada ves que nos escapábamos , los dos juntos a nuestro lugar secreto, Mi padrastro me amenazaba que si decía algo , Nicolás no volvería ver la luz del sol , por eso aguante todas las palizas que me dieron , hasta que Nicolás se entero, por encontrara la dirección de mi casa , y verme todos los moretones , después se fue a enfrentar a Phil, y en ese mismo momento Phil lo mato frente a mis ojos . Desde ese día no volví a ver las cosas igual

-Podré tener ideas erróneas según tu , pero por lo menos mi novio esta vivo!.- OK ese fue el detonante para que me le lanzara a la zorra de Tanya , de fondo escuchaba todos los silbidos y las porras que nos daban. El profesor trataba de separarnos, pero no pudo para eso le pidió ayuda a dos de los estudiantes; Edward Cullen y Newton , Newton agarro a Natalia , mientras que Edward me sostenía a mi.

_**Fin del Cáp.!**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el Cáp! =D cualquier error (o Horror) ortográfico avísenme ;), nuestra bella esta un poco fría , pero pronto volverá a ser como siempre , todo tiene un porque! =D , dejen reviews*-* , pásense x mi perfil y vean mi otra historia xfa =D**

**Aunque 2 de los reviews sean anónimos , me alegraron mucho sigan comentando!*-***

**Cuídense.**

**ATT:CCS**


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 2 Rebeldia-

**Bueno , aki traigo la contii! Espero que les guste!**

**Summary:**_** Twilight, ni sus personajes me pertenece , es Sthepanie Meyer , solo la trama de la historia es mía ( creen que si Twilight fuera mió estuviera aquí T-T?)**_

-¡BUENO YA! ¡LAS DOS TRANQUILAS!, Tanya, no debes de hablar así de uno de tus ex compañeros, y usted Srta. Swan no debes de reaccionar así por lo que dijo Tanya.- Tuve que respirar varias veces para que no se me fuera la lengua con el profesor o le saltara encima.

-Ya suéltame Cullen- le dije tajante mente , después de que me soltó , lo único que hice fue empezar una guerra de miradas con Tanya .

-Escúchame bien Tanya, no vuelvas a hablar así de el, o te juro que no responde de mis actos.- Le dije amenazándole y con una sonrisa sádica_."No pienso permitir que hablen así de el"_

-MUY BIEN SEÑORITA SWAN USTED SE LO BUSCO: A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR-dijo el profesor gritándome y señalando la puerta.

-¡Esta bien!, pero…. Prof. No se altere mucho que le van a salir arrugas y canas verdes!-dije burlonamente fulminando al "profesor" con la mirada. Después de eso Salí del salón antes de que me volviera a gritar._" que profesor tan estúpido, de verdad piensa que voy a ir con el Director!. _No puede seguir insultando al profesor , por que escuche unos pasos apresurados , voltee para ver quien es y me volví a topar con una mirada color verde esmeralda.

_-._¡ESPERA!-grito Cullen.- Por ahí no es el camino, el profesor me mando a buscarte para que vallas con el dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa torcida y mirándome a los ojos.

-A ver Cullen, como te explico-dije con una sonrisa socarrona y "pensando".- ¡A ya se! , en pocas palabras: Esfúmate, que la tierra te trague lárgate , vete, no te quiero ver mas!-le dije de una forma tajante y fría. Y lo que paso a continuación me dio mucha gracia aunque no lo demuestre. La cara de Edward ya no tenia esa sonrisa torcida, si no que tiene una mueca de incredulidad, y como todavía seguía parado sin hacer nada , me incline lentamente hacia su oído y susurrarle:

te metas conmigo **Cullen, que el que juega con fuego se quema-**le dije socarronamente y en tono de amenaza y para mi satisfacción sentí que se estremecía. Me aleje de su cara para sonreír arrogantemente y echar a correr hacia la salida como siempre el se quedo con una cara de tonto parado a mitad de pasillo, en fin llegue a mi carro(N/A: no me gusta su camioneta así que la cambie e.e) un Auidi RS5 color Rojo con los vidrios polarizados. Prendi el carro rápidamente y me fui lo mas rápido que pude, me fui mentalizando para lo que me esperaba en la casa y si Phill esta en la casa nada bueno puede suceder.(N/A: Auidi: .)

.

.

.

.

Llegue a la casa, es muy bonita de color marrón, con varias ventanas y un garaje , al frente tiene todo tipos de flores , le tuve que "pedir permiso" para poder arreglar el frente de la casa , en fin entre y me fui a mi cuarto para mi suerte Phill no estaba en la casa , mi cuarto es muy bonito Phill después de su ataque de borrachera siempre me entregaba algo de dinero , en fin mi cuarto esta pintado de un verde claro , tiene una ventana gigante a la que le pise unas cortinas , en el medio ahí una cama matrimonial , con unas sabanas color azul, y cerca de la entrada están unas gavetas donde guardo todas mis cosas y unas repisas para poner mis libros favoritos. Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta , entre otros . Agarre uno de los libros y me acosté en la cama a leer , y asi fueron pasando las horas hasta que me quede dormida…

_**Fin del Cáp.! ya se que esta cortititoooo , pero la proxima conti va a hacer larga como unas 6 o 7 paginas! =D y  
**_

_** como soy buena les dejo un adelanto:**_

_**-**__Sal de ahí bella! No te voy a hacer nada…aun-decía Phill con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios , me encontraba escondida en el garaje , y Phill como siempre llego borracho a la casa, me encontraba muy lastimada y sobre todo me dolían las piernas , y el abdomen, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre._

_._

_._

_._

_Tome lo primero que tuve a la mano y le pege con toda mi fuerza a Phill en la cabeza, soltando un quejido en el proceso ya que se me abrieron aun mas las heridas._

_._

_._

_._

_Salí corriendo, a todo lo que mis piernas daban , y para mi bendita suerte-nótese el sarcasmo-empezó a llover , debía de verme en un estado deplorable , repentinamente me sentí mareada , muy mareada , me sentí desfallecer, y lo que vi fue a una persona llegando , y lo primero que me pregunto fue ¿Quien te hizo esto? , subí la mirada y lo ultimo que vi. fue unos ojos verdes mirándome con desesperación y preocupación.y despues de ahi todo fue negro...  
_

_**TADAAA! XD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tengo planeado que este fic tenga unos 12 capítulos, pero se me ocurrió que podía hacer una secuencia donde los Cullen o Bella sean Vampiros *-* no se…. Aun no estoy muy segura denme su opinión =D**_

_**Nos vemos Ah! Y deja comentarios! **_

_**ATT: CCS**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Cáp: 3 Dolor-

_**Holaaaa! =D jeje perdón x el retraso! , me alegra que les haya gustado la historia *-* , bueno esta actualización es gracias a que me dejaron sola en la casa y es otra escapadita de los estudios =P**_

_**En finn, que comience el Cáp! =D**_

**Recordatorio: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia es MIA!(Creen que si fuera mía estuviera aquí? T_T)**

**Advertencias: Algo de violencia , y creo que nada mas XD.**

_"El mejor consejo lo da siempre la experiencia pero__ siempre llega demasiado tarde".__A. Nicolas Amelot de la Houssaye (1634-1706); Historiador francés._

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Llegue a la casa, es muy bonita de color marrón, con varias ventanas y un garaje , al frente tiene todo tipos de flores , le tuve que "pedir permiso" para poder arreglar el frente de la casa , en fin entre y me fui a mi cuarto para mi suerte Phill no estaba en la casa , mi cuarto es muy bonito Phill después de su ataque de borrachera siempre me entregaba algo de dinero , en fin mi cuarto esta pintado de un verde claro , tiene una ventana gigante a la que le pise unas cortinas , en el medio ahí una cama matrimonial , con unas sabanas color azul, y cerca de la entrada están unas gavetas donde guardo todas mis cosas y unas repisas para poner mis libros favoritos. Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta, entre otros . Agarre uno de los libros y me acosté en la cama a leer, y así fueron pasando las horas hasta que me quede dormida…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-_Cap: 4 Dolor-

.

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada , ya que escuche mucho alboroto, rápidamente me puse unas chancletas (N/A: también _chola__, chanclas , sandalias;__ como quieran llamarle ^^)_ y baje corriendo teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, apenas avancé a la sala ,me tuve que echar para atrás porque que una botella - que no se de donde salio- me pegara en la cabeza, cuando me recupere seguí avanzando a la sala con el corazón latiendo al máximo , y cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrar a Phill , apoyado de uno de los muebles, me le quede mirando fijamente cuando el pareció reaccionar porque clavo su mirada en mi , con tan solo ver sus ojos me da repugnancia, llenos amargura, odio y rabia ; empecé a caminar hacia mi y yo instintivamente di dos pasos atrás , y duramos un rato así, el avanzando y yo retrocediendo , hasta que yo choque contra una de las paredes y el aprovecho eso para poder acorralarme , trate de golpearlo pero antes de eso el atrapo mi mano , la apretó fuertemente y la pego a la pared igual que mi otra mano , y sentí miedo.

Miedo de que pudiera hacerme algo, miedo de morir sin poder formar una familia, sin poder estudiar literatura, aunque _mis sueños no…no son nada, _ya que ese maldito bastardo de Phill me tiene amarrada a el , empecé a llorar, pero no de miedo, sino de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada, de que los últimos años de mi vida fueran una vil mentira, y solo fuera sufrimiento , dolor y soledad, sin poder haber llevado una vida _plena y feliz, _para mi desagrado pude ver que el bastardo se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo , _no…no…no puedo seguir así._

_-_**no...-**susurre , a lo que el me miro desafiante a que volviera a repetir lo que dije , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo empezó a golpearme como siempre, solo que esta ves fue peor-**No…-**dije un poco mas alto, con las fuerzas que me quedaban . Y antes de que se diera cuenta le di una patada en donde mas le duele a los hombres, dejo de presionarme contra la pared para poder retorcerse en el piso a lo que yo salí corriendo al garaje, como pude. Al llegar ahí me escondí lo mejor que pude, pero para mi bendita suerte-nótese el sarcasmo-Phill al poco tiempo llego y con su vos gruesa-aunque igual se le notaba que estaba borracho –empezó a hablar…

_**-**_Sal de ahí bella! No te voy a hacer nada…aun-decía Phill con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, me encontraba escondida en el garaje, me sentía muy lastimada y no era para menos; me dolían las piernas, y el abdomen, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Para mi suerte, Phill me paso por un costado sin darse cuenta, Tome lo primero que tuve a la mano y le pegué con toda mi fuerza a Phill en la cabeza, soltando un quejido en el proceso ya que se me abrieron aun mas las heridas y, vi como poco a poco Phill fue cayendo inconsciente al piso, sin mirar atrás salí corriendo sin nada , iba corriendo por las calles oscuras, cuando me sentí desfallecer.

Escuche unos pasos hice un esfuerzo para saber quien era, cuando me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban con preocupación, después de eso solo vi. , negro,

Me empezaron a llegar recuerdos de mi mama, estaba muy confundida, en eso escuche la voz de mi mama, alta y clara.

_ -todavía no es la hora de marcharte mi niña, debes luchar por ti, por mi, no vayas a caer tan fácil.- dijo la vos de mi madre. Empecé a mirar a todos lados, lo único que podía ver eran nubes, solo había iluminación. después de eso mi madre desapareció, pero no sin antes acercarse y darme un beso en la frente como cuando era una niña , sentí su calor maternal cubrirme , me sentía tan mal , después de eso todo se fue poniendo oscuro otra vez y… desperté .me costo abrir los ojos pero al final lo hice -, _

Me encontré con 4 pares de ojos mirándome, reconocí a Edward , había una muchacha como de mi edad era de baja estatura , era tan pálida como Edward tenia el pelo negro , cortado hasta las orejas , lo tenia cortado en puntas hacia todos lados ,empezó a moverse con una agilidad hasta mi , que en ves de parecer una estudiante parecía una bailarina profesional .Me fije en la habitación era muy bonita , con las paredes pintadas de color crema, un estante del lado derecha con varios libros y CDS y del otro lado estaba al parecer el baño y unas mesitas de noche color marrón , con un jarrón con flores en ellos , pero no pude seguir mi "inspección" porque alguien carraspeo…

_**¡PERDONN POR HACERLO TAN CORTOO! Ahh y también por dejarlas con la curiosidad, y si no la tienen igual! XD el prox Cáp. Va a ser mas largo! Es una promesa! =3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pero díganme que esperan para el próximo capitulo xfa, ya tengo una idea pero, me gustaría que me dijeran las suyas! **_

_**XoXo.**_

_**Cuídense!+**_

_**ATT:CCS**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Cáp.: 4 Los Cullen-

**Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento…de verdad que no tenia mucha inspiración para escribir**** en esta historia…pero prometo que volveré a tomar el curso de la historia.**

**Disclaimer:**_** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenece, son solo de Sthepanie Meyer solo la trama de la historia es MIA! =D (creen que si fueran míos estuviera Aquí?T_T)**_

**Advertencias: Algo de violencia( No es mucha, solo en algunas escenas.)**

.

.

.

"_**Si lloras por haber perdido el sol… las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas"**_

.

.

.

_ el capitulo anterior.-_

_**-**__Sal de ahí bella! No te voy a hacer nada…aun-decía Phill con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, me encontraba escondida en el garaje, me sentía muy lastimada y no era para menos; me dolían las piernas, y el abdomen, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Para mi suerte, Phill me paso por un costado sin darse cuenta, Tome lo primero que tuve a la mano y le pegué con toda mi fuerza a Phill en la cabeza, soltando un quejido en el proceso ya que se me abrieron aun mas las heridas y, vi como poco a poco Phill fue cayendo inconsciente al piso, sin mirar atrás salí corriendo sin nada , iba corriendo por las calles oscuras, cuando me sentí desfallecer._

_Escuche unos pasos hice un esfuerzo para saber quien era, cuando me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban con preocupación, después de eso solo vi. , negro,_

_Me empezaron a llegar recuerdos de mi mama, estaba muy confundida, en eso escuche la voz de mi mama, alta y clara._

_-todavía no es la hora de marcharte mi niña, debes luchar por ti, por mi, no vayas a caer tan fácil.- dijo la vos de mi madre. Empecé a mirar a todos lados, lo único que podía ver eran nubes, solo había iluminación. después de eso mi madre desapareció, pero no sin antes acercarse y darme un beso en la frente como cuando era una niña , sentí su calor maternal cubrirme , me sentía tan mal , después de eso todo se fue poniendo oscuro otra vez y… desperté .me costo abrir los ojos pero al final lo hice -, _

_Me encontré con 4 pares de ojos mirándome, reconocí a Edward , había una muchacha como de mi edad era de baja estatura , era tan pálida como Edward tenia el pelo negro , cortado hasta las orejas , lo tenia cortado en puntas hacia todos lados ,empezó a moverse con una agilidad hasta mi , que en ves de parecer una estudiante parecía una bailarina profesional .Me fije en la habitación era muy bonita , con las paredes pintadas de color crema, un estante del lado derecha con varios libros y CDS y del otro lado estaba al parecer el baño y unas mesitas de noche color marrón , con un jarrón con flores en ellos , pero no pude seguir mi "inspección" porque alguien carraspeo… _

_._

_._

.

Mire a Edward que estaba al frente de la cama junto con la extraña chica.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Edward, mientras se acerca con cautela, ¿bien? ¿ De que carajos estaba hablando Edward?...trate de recordar que me había pasado pero solo logre que me doliera la cabeza , en un acto por intentar disipar el dolor me lleve la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto en un murmullo bajo y suave.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir- te encontré a mitad de calle…toda golpeada y..Sangrando-dijo mirándome con preocupación. En ese instante me di cuenta de las vendas que cubría mi torso completamente y mis de incorporarme pero solo logre que me doliera a horrores el abdomen…hize una mueca de dolor que alerto a Edward y a la chica. Que se movieron rápidamente a los costados de la cama.

-¡Bella! ¡No te muevas!-me dijo la chica, mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro y trataba de volverme a recostar en la cama.

_Toma mi mano_

_Ya todo estará bien_

_No debes llorar_

_Sé que es difícil_

_Pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas solo_

-Déjame-dije de forma fría y tajante, mientras apartaba su mano de un manotazo, lentamente me fui incorporando, sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas por el dolor se deslizaran por mi rostro.

-Bella…-me llamo Edward-Vuelve a acostarte, por favor-dijo mirándome intensamente…pero no podía…Phil….y al pensar su nombre…recordé todo.

_Si todo está mal_

_Y no puedes más_

_Puedes buscarme_

_Sé que tú en mi lugar_

_Lo harías también_

_Sin pensarlo_

_-Flash Back-_

_-__**no...-**__susurre , a lo que el me miro desafiante a que volviera a repetir lo que dije , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo empezó a golpearme como siempre, solo que esta ves fue peor-__**No…-**__dije un poco mas alto, con las fuerzas que me quedaban . Y antes de que se diera cuenta le di una patada en donde mas le duele a los hombres, dejo de presionarme contra la pared para poder retorcerse en el piso a lo que yo salí corriendo al garaje, como pude. Al llegar ahí me escondí lo mejor que pude, pero para mi bendita suerte-nótese el sarcasmo-Phill al poco tiempo llego y con su vos gruesa-aunque igual se le notaba que estaba borracho –empezó a hablar…_

_**-**__Sal de ahí bella! No te voy a hacer nada…aun-decía Phill con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, me encontraba escondida en el garaje, me sentía muy lastimada y no era para menos; me dolían las piernas, y el abdomen, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Para mi suerte, Phill me paso por un costado sin darse cuenta, Tome lo primero que tuve a la mano y le pegué con toda mi fuerza a Phill en la cabeza, soltando un quejido en el proceso ya que se me abrieron aun mas las heridas y, vi como poco a poco Phill fue cayendo inconsciente al piso, sin mirar atrás __salí corriendo sin nada, iba corriendo por las calles oscuras, cuando me sentí desfallecer._

_Escuche unos pasos hice un esfuerzo para saber quien era, cuando me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miraban con preocupación, después de eso solo vi. , negro, _

_Me empezaron a llegar recuerdos de mi mama, estaba muy confundida, en eso escuche la voz de mi mama, alta y clara._

_ -todavía no es la hora de marcharte mi niña, debes luchar por ti, por mi, no vayas a caer tan fácil.- dijo la vos de mi madre. Empecé a mirar a todos lados, lo único que podía ver eran nubes, solo había iluminación. después de eso mi madre desapareció, pero no sin antes acercarse y darme un beso en la frente como cuando era una niña , sentí su calor maternal cubrirme , me sentía tan mal , después de eso todo se fue poniendo oscuro otra vez y… desperté .me costo abrir los ojos pero al final lo hice -, _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Me quede parada sin importarme mis heridas…lagrimas de dolor y soledad nublaron mi vista…estaba temblando…hace mucho que no tenia un recuerdo de mi mama…mama…._"Te juro que nunca me olvidare de ti"_ rodee mi cuerpo con mis brazos…abrazándome a mi misma fuertemente.

-Tsk…-solté un quejido mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte…tratando de evitar el dolor que me trajo el recuerdo de mi madre. Lagrimas caían sin control, no pude mas y me desplome en el suelo con un golpe seco.

-¡CARLISLE!-grito una voz de mujer- ¡VEN RAPIDO!-llamo desesperadamente, escuche como se cerraba la puerta , mientras pasos apresurados resonaban en el pasillo…¿Por qué?...¿Porque se preocupaban tanto por mi si no soy nada de ellos? Todo este tiempo e estado sola…y…eso no tiene porque cambiar si con ello protejo a las personas de mi entorno…morir protegiendo a las personas que amas…es una buena forma de morir.

Se arrodillaron a mi lado…seguí con la mirada clavada en el suelo, solo quería estar sola, ahogarme en mis penas…¿es que nadie me entiende? Levante la mirada para encontrarme a Edward que me miraba con preocupación.

_Sé que duele caer_

_Yo ya estoy aquí_

_Para ti_

_Como ayer_

_Como hoy_

_Sabes que_

_Puedes buscarme_

-¿Bella?-me llamo suavemente- Cálmate…todo estará bien-dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos…me revolví, trate de zafarme de su agarre…pero solo logre lastimarme mas.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque no me dejas en paz?-le pregunte en un murmullo roto, mientras soltaba unas lagrimas. Nadie en todo este tiempo estuvo preocupado por mi…me las arregle sola…soportando a Phil...No quiero volver a depender de alguien…si lo volviera a perder…no lo soportaría.

-¿Cómo que porque? –dijo mirándome sin entender, y me acostaba con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? No soy nada tuyo-dije mientras lo miraba con confusión.

-Porque…no lo se-dijo mientras me quitaba el vendaje…y quedaba descubierta una cicatriz…que no cure muy bien del todo, pues estaba sangrando.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-dijo mientras tocaba levemente la cicatriz, instintivamente aparte su mano todavía me dolía…coloque mi mano en la zona afectada y la presione…logrando que el dolor aumentara mas…soltando un quejido en el proceso.

-Tsk…Déjame en paz-le dije de forma brusca…mientras me volteaba en un gesto infantil, y me coloca en posición fetal.

-¡¿Porque no dejas que nadie te ayude? ¡Siempre estas sola, solamente deja que te ayude!-dijo de forma rustica y elevando la vos, y me miraba con preocupación.

_Sé lo que sientes_

_Y aunque parezca así_

_No es el final_

_Esto no es fácil_

_Pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas solo_

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada de mi vida, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no! ¡Todo este tiempo e estado sola y NADIE PIDIO TU AYUDA! No necesito la compasión de nadie-le solté enojada, mas que enojada estaba que estallaba de ira…

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo calmadamente- ¿Tanto has sufrido que desconfías de la gente?-dijo mirándome-No te voy a hacer daño bella…y no te tengo lastima ni compasión-con una mano me volteo otra vez hacia el para tomar mi mentón y acercarlo a su rostro.

-Solamente deja que te cure-dijo susurrando, y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje, lo aparte de un empujón mientras me echaba para atrás, pero sorpresivamente el me jalo otra vez hacia el, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, pero sin lastimarme. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, mientras el me acariciaba el cabello.

_Sé que tú en mi lugar_

_Lo harías también_

_Sin pensarlo_

_Sé que duele caer_

_Yo ya estoy aquí_

_Para ti_

-Bella, todo estará bien, yo no dejare que te vuelven a hacer daño-me pregunto mientras me soltaba –pero igual me mantuvo cerca de el- y me miraba intensamente. A lo que únicamente pude asentir.

-Ahora acuéstate y descansa, mientras te curo ¿vale?-obedecí y me volví a acostar…siendo presa del cansancio, y mientras el me curaba y me untaba crema en los moretones. _"Puede…que esta vez no todo salga tan mal".-_Por un momento creí eso…mis parpados se cerraron poco a poco…cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Como ayer_

_Como hoy_

_Sabes que_

_Puedes buscarme_

"_**Cada vez que sientas que la tristeza te persigue, déjala entrar a tu vida, que con ella aprenderás a ser fuerte."**_

**Fin del Cáp.!**

**De verdad que lamento la tardanza…se que no respondo los reviews pero espero que de verdad tengan ánimos para comentar…sus reviews me alegran el día ^^**

**LA trama de la historia es mía…si la ven en otro lado avísenme, por fa.**

**Cuídense!**

**ATT:CCS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenece, son solo de Sthepanie Meyer solo la trama de la historia es MIA, si la ven en OTRO LADO, se les agradece por favor, AVISAR. **

**Advertencias: Algo de violencia. (No es mucha, solo en algunas escenas.)**

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

___ -Bella, todo estará bien, yo no dejare que te vuelven a hacer daño-me pregunto mientras me soltaba –pero igual me mantuvo cerca de el- y me miraba intensamente. A lo que únicamente pude asentir._

_-Ahora acuéstate y descansa, mientras te curo ¿vale?-obedecí y me volví a acostar…siendo presa del cansancio, y mientras el me curaba y me untaba crema en los moretones. __"Puede…que esta vez no todo salga tan mal".-__Por un momento creí eso…mis parpados se cerraron poco a poco…cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo._

"**Cap: 5. ¡Tengo que luchar!"**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Tenia varios minutos despierta en la habitación de la mansión de los Cullen, y aunque quisiera, no podía mentirme a mi misma que me sentía más a gusto de lo que debería. Esto se acabaría pronto, como todo lo demás en mi vida.

Odio sentirme como una inútil, yo buscando la manera de escapar de Phill, para encontrarme con los Cullen y que estos me acogieran en su casa, no mejoraba las cosas.

Pronto me tendría que ir, y no me puedo encariñar con ellos.

Nada en esta vida es duradero y precisamente yo, se mucho sobre eso.

Como me gustaría que mi Mamá y mi Papá estuvieran aquí, pero por algo pasan las cosas y yo estoy segurísima que Phill estuvo involucrado con la muerte de ellos, y buscaría la manera de demostrarlo.

Me removí incomoda en la cama, tratando de ignorar que el simple hecho de tratar de moverme, ya era un reto para mi. Resople disgustada, tengo que buscar la manera de encerrar a Phill.

_¿Pero como, si no soy mas que una simple adolescente?_

Le dieron unos golpecitos a la puerta, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie; pero eso seria muy maleducado de mi parte, rechazar ver a alguno de ellos en su propia casa. Definitivamente, no podría ser irrespetuosa con ellos…por más que quisiera irme, no podía tirar para la basura la amabilidad de ellos.

-Pase.-Dije lo suficientemente alto, y al instante entro Edward con una mirada de preocupación, que al parecer no quería irse de su hermoso rostro…

"_¡Carajo!, el no es hermoso…bueno si, pero no" _

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto, analizándome con la mirada.

"_Vamos, contéstale de forma fría…no te dejes engañar por su cara bonita."_

_-_Bien… ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?-Le mire con los ojos entrecerraros, y como respuesta sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron de la misma forma que los míos.

"_Nos debemos de ver bien cómicos…"_

_-_Todavía no, te tienes que recuperar bien…-Fue su fría respuesta…simplemente me quede mirando el techo, mi mirada melancólica me debía de delatar delante de el, ¿Pero porque me tenia que poner así, si no tenia un buen recuerdo que disfrutar?

"_Sabes que no es cierto"_

_Se veía a una hermosa niña de unos seis año con el cabello castaño un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos de un color chocolate profundo, al lado de una hermosa mujer con el cabello corto de color castaño y ojos verdes; con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. El aire a su alrededor era calido, maternal y lleno de alegría. Se veía que eran felices, pero faltaba algo en aquel cuadro familiar tan hermoso. Faltaba la figura dominante, la que consintiera a los hijos a pesar de que la madre no diera el permiso. Una figura paternal._

_-No saben cuanto las amo…- Aquella voz profunda alerto a la mujer y a la niña, que se encontraban sentadas en un parque; no muy lejos de su casa. _

_-¡Papi! ¡Mi helado! –Formo un puchero la pequeña, esa era la figura que faltaba en el cuadro de aquellas hermosas personas, esa calidez en sus ojos, ese…ese sentimiento que se palpaba fácilmente a su alrededor. _

_-Aquí esta Bella, no tienes porque formar un puchero…aun que te vez bien tierna.-Diciendo esto con una sonrisa brillante, le entrego el helado de fresa a la pequeña la cual gustosa lo recibió después de dejar de hacer su puchero._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que Bella coma muchos dulces.-Su esposa le observo con el seño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio, ella sabia muy bien como se ponía su esposo de nervioso cuando se llegaba a enojar con el._

_-Vamos amor, no te pongas así, además mira la cara de nuestra Bella…-Ambos fijaron sus miradas en su hija, que comía su helado con entusiasmo y con los ojos brillantes. Se veía realmente tierna, y sin poderlo evitar la mirada de la mujer se ablando mirando a su hija. ¿Quién no podía evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen? _

_-Solo porque mi hija es tan hermosa, te salvas de esta, Charlie Swan.- Respondió su mujer, sin mirarlo ya que siguió mirando embelesada a su hija. _

_-¿Y que hago con tu helado? ¿Me lo puedo comer?-Pregunto el con un toque burlón, sabia que su esposa Renee podía llegar a ser muy infantil a veces, y eso era una de las tantas cosas, que hacían que la amara tanto. _

_-¡Dámelo, dámelo! ¡Ni se te ocurra comerte mi helado! –_

_-Tranquila, tranquila, pero no te pongas así mujer.-_

_-Papi, se me cayó el helado…- Y después de eso, solo se pudo escuchar la risa de aquellas hermosas personas, un recuerdo hermoso del cual se debería atesorar._

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenia un recuerdo como ese, pero el solo pensar en ellos hacia que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero no podía, tenia que ser fuerte, yo podía con esto. Lograría salir adelante, costara lo que costara.

-¿Bella?- ¿Y todavía no se iba? Dios, Edward no tenia nada más que hacer que estar aquí metido en el cuarto.

-¿Que quieres?...-Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada, pero no me rendiría, seguiría adelante.

-¿Sabes? Me preocupas, no se porque tomas esa actitud….-Lo mire, no valía la pena contarle, saldría de esto sola.

- No te interesa, Edward.- Casi, casi me arrepiento de haberle hablado en ese tono; al ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

Era bueno escondiendo las emociones para los demás.

Pero el que yo estuviera sola tantos años, me ayudo a saber cuando una persona mentía o era honesta; pero sabia yo, que todos teníamos un secreto guardado. Por más leve que fuera, todos teníamos alguno.

Quizás…solo debía darme tiempo para adaptarme al contacto de las personas. Pero se que no seria fácil, estaba demasiado rota como para sanar de forma rápida. Pero lo lograría de eso estaba segura. Edward…indiscutiblemente sentía que podía confiar en el, y eso me asusto. ¿Desde cuando confiaba yo ciegamente en las personas? ¿Desde cuando era tan…descuidada?

_El tiempo lo curara, tranquila._

_Encontraras a alguien, eso no lo dudes._

_Solo date el tiempo necesario para sanar._

_Lo sabes, solo debes encontrar a las personas correctas._

_La vida te dio golpes muy fuertes._

_Pero no caíste, te tambaleaste, pero no caíste._

-Bien, como quieras…- Se dirigió a la mesita de noche, de la cual tomo otra crema y nuevas vendas. Otra estúpida curación, no se porque se preocupaban tanto. Sanarían con el tiempo, como todas las anteriores.

-No se para que me curas…-Se detuvo en seco, un escalofrió recorría mi columna. La atmosfera de la habitación había cambiado radicalmente, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Edward se encontraba encima de mí a cuatro patas. Las únicas partes de nuestros cuerpos que entraban en contacto eran mis manos que tenia sujetas con una de las suyas encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué Bella?...-Acerco su cara a la abertura de mi cuello, respirando suavemente en ella. -¿Por qué me apartas?...

Me puse colorada, sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no era por miedo. Era por nervios, hacia mucho que no tenía una reacción así. Abrí la boca dispuesta a decirle que se fuera a donde le diera la regalada gana, pero que me dejara en paz. Y he aquí otro pero, el fue más rápido y empezó a hablar antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo.

_Sabes que puedes._

_Solo déjate llevar._

_¡Vamos! ¡Llena ese cuerpo de valentía y valor!_

_Recuerda tus enseñanzas, aquellas que te dieron tus seres amados._

_ ¡Tú puedes!_

_¡Confía en ti!_

_No te pueden romper, eres demasiado dura como para que eso pase._

_-_Bella, yo…se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para ser tu amigo, ¿Es mucho pedir eso? ¿Te cuesta tanto?- Su voz se oía entrecortada, casi como si aguantara las ganas de llorar. ¿No podía importarle tanto a Edward?... ¿o tal vez si?

_Deberías saberlo, no estas sola._

_Nunca lo estuviste._

_Supiste defenderte, es momento de descansar._

_Tranquila, nada malo pasara._

_Disfruta del momento._

_Que en cualquier momento la vida te puede dar otro golpe._

_Por ahora, disfruta._

Nadie se preocupaba por mi…desde que mis padres murieron, un dolor que me costo demasiado enfrentar. Un dolor que no le desearía a nadie.

¿Que puedo hacer yo?

Solo esperar que el tiempo pase y siga su curso.

Lamentablemente, el tiempo pasaba demasiado corto para mí, pero aprendo a vivir con ello. Y ahora me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si le decía que si, inmediatamente lo pondría en peligro a el y a su familia, y no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso. Si le decía que no, perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de personas que de verdad me quisieran, y por mucho que me doliera, por una vez me gustaría volver a sentirme querida y protegida. Si no, me consumiría en este lugar, y me perdería a mi misma.

-No…-Me miro a los ojos- No…Ahora mi amistad, vale demasiado poco para que la quieras, Edward.-No me podía permitir flanquear, tenia que alejarlo, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

-Bella…-Acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, se sentía tan bien…- ¿Podrías dejar que yo decidiera si tu amistad vale o no vale?...-Solté un suspiro de cansancio, de repente me sentía con un peso demasiado grande en mis hombros, casi imposible de cargar.

Pero una vez más, yo puedo con esto.

-Esta…-Me detuve abruptamente y me aleje de su toque.-No, Edward.

Más no sirvió de mucho, rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos, impidiendo algún método de escape.

_¿Qué te pasa?_

_Solo déjate llevar._

_Por una vez, no te esta mal._

_Disfruta nada más, suelta ese dolor._

_Ese rencor, esa agonía._

_No es fácil, pero sabes que lo puedes lograr._

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡No te soltare, hasta que no seas honesta conmigo!-

La verdad, no quería que me soltara, se sentía muy bien estar en sus brazos. Pero no podía, tenia que resistir esta fantástica ilusión. ¡Tanto le costaba entender!

Solo quería estar sola, la frustración y la desolación me estaban ganando, si las dejaba salir; no podría parar y eso es lo que menos deseo en estos momentos. Ese sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho constantemente, al igual que el nudo en la garganta, eran reacciones que aprendí a controlar. ¿De que servía llorar?

Hacer esa pregunta, significaba que estabas tan roto, que te fuiste acostumbrando a ello.

No quiero, no quiero llorar. Pero el estar así con Edward era inevitable, con el sentía que todas mis barreras iban en picada hacia el suelo y por más que quisiera reconstruirlas, habían caído demasiado fuerte como para levantarlas de nuevo.

-Solo…solo quiero que me dejes en paz, tanto te cuesta entender…por favor Edward.-Ese ruego desesperado, solo logro que me estrechara más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Llora Bella…-Levante mi rostro para mirarlo, de repente me había quedado paralizada por solo escuchar aquellas dos palabras. Edward, simplemente escondió mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Llorar es de débiles…-Mi voz sonó amortiguada, hasta yo misma me sorprendí por lo frio y seco que sonaron aquellas palabras, estaba peor de lo que pensaban los demás. Nadie lo entendería, nadie podría comprender aquel vacio del cual tenia que cargar en mis hombros todo el tiempo. Debía ser fría, no me podía permitir llorar.

Pero el nudo que se formo en mi garganta casi que me impedía respirar, y el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado como para soportarlo. No quería arriesgarme.

-Cuando lloras…-Empezó a decir con la voz ida- Liberas una parte del sufrimiento que se encuentra en ti, llorar no es de débiles. Es solo un sentimiento en el que liberas el tormento de tu interior. Estar solo durante demasiado tiempo, solo nos hace más fríos con las personas, pero las lágrimas…son algo que nadie nos puede quitar. Ni que nos maltrate, ni que nos golpeen, ni que nos excluyan de la sociedad. Las lágrimas son una parte fundamental en nuestras vidas, sino ¿Para que las tenemos?- Sinceramente, aquellas palabras de Edward me tenían más que sorprendidas, antes pensaba igual que el, pero el tiempo se encargo de cambiar eso.

Llorar, era una perdida de tiempo.

Solamente yo, podía entender mi dolor.

Pero aquellas palabras tan sinceras y llenas de verdad, fueron el detonante.

Una pequeña lagrima cayo por mi ojo derecho.

No podía, no debía.

_Tranquila, no pasara nada esta vez._

_Deberías saberlo._

_Ve a tu paraíso, encuéntrate con __**el**__._

_Aprovecha, tienes una oportunidad._

_Solo suéltalo._

Y sin más, las emociones pudieron más que yo y termine llorando en su regazo. Podía sentir como poco a poco esa opresión en el pecho iba disminuyendo, pero era mucho tormento.

-Shh…Bella, nada malo pasara.-Susurro.-No dejare que nada malo te pasa, ahora estoy yo para protegerte.

Y eso solo logro, que mis lágrimas aumentaran.

¿Humillante no?

Pero no importaba ahora, nada importaba.

**¡Mátenme…!**

**Tienen todo el derecho, pero…¿si me matan como continua la historia? **

**Ahh…les gane xD**

**No enserio, discúlpenme por no actualizar, capaz y ni me merezca sus Reviews…pero JURO que retomare el hilo de la historia, además este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito o.o**

**Y…como verán, cambie de nombre.**

**Por: Me di cuenta que había otra cuenta con el mismo nombre que el mío pero sin la "U" así que decidí cambiarlo. **

**¡Se cuidan!**

**ATT: L'R**


End file.
